Love: Is Simple
by Ais Krim Lord
Summary: Menurutku, hidup itu sederhana dan tidak dipenuhi dengan konflik yang dibuat-buat layaknya drama picisan. Kau sependapat denganku, karena memang dengan kesederhanaan itulah kisah kita terjalin. -Oneshot- [Republish]


**Disclaimer:** Sunrise dan Bandai  
**Warning:** AU, Cagalli POV, OOC,

**a/n:** di cerita ini tahun ajaran baru dimulai bulan Maret. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan tahun ajaran baru di Jepang.. dan di Indonesia... atau di Negara lainnya. m(_ _)m [Republish]

**Love****: Is Simple**

Hidup itu sederhana. Itu menurutku, dan kau sependapat denganku.

Kehidupan yang kujalanipun sederhana.

Aku lahir 18 tahun yang lalu di rumah sakit. Tak ada yang begitu rumit dalam kehidupanku. Aku tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang lumayan, bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, dan jatuh cinta padamu di tahun ke-dua SMA, dan saat itupun aku tau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Ini bukan drama, bukan shoujo manga, bukan novel romance, dan bukan pula fic romance. Ini kisah kita, dipenuhi dengan kesederhaaan yang nyata, dan bukannya konflik yang dibuat-buat.

Kisah yang sederhana, yang benar-benar tak akan menarik untuk dijadikan drama.

Kupikir, kisah sederhana kita yang bahkan saat itu belum dimulai akan berakhir dengan sederhana pada hari kelulusan. Kau akan memilih universitas yang ingin kau tuju, dan aku akan memilih universitas yang kutuju. Kita akan terpisah, dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Semua pasangan kekasih selalu seperti itu.

Tapi kita bahkan bukan kekasih, jadi hal ini justru lebih sederhana karna itu.

Betapa aku salah saat itu. Karena tepat setelah upacara kelulusan, kau datang menghampiriku yang saat itu sedang ditemani teman-temanku. "Aku ingin bertemu orang tua-mu" kau berucap dengan gaya sederhana, seolah kita sudah pernah berbicara sebelumnya.

Teman-temanku menatapku bingung. Tak yakin mereka pernah melihatmu berbicara denganku sebelumnya. Dan memang kenyataannya, kau belum pernah.

Semuanya sangat sederhana saat itu. Aku bahkan tak perlu bertanya apa yang kau inginkan, dan hanya mengangguk singkat.

Perjalanan pulang kerumahpun begitu sederhana. Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Rasanya seperti kau dan aku sudah sering berdiri berdampingan. Dan perasaan nyaman yang sederhana ini membuat senyum kecilku tersungging selama perjalanan.

Sekitar jam 3 sore kau dan aku sampai di rumahku. Jarak antara rumahku dengan sekolah tak begitu jauh. Hanya butuh 15 menit jalan kaki.

_15 menit yang menyenangkan._

Bel rumahku kupencet. Dari dalam, dapat kudengar suara derap langkah menghampiri pintu.

Itu pasti ibu.

Aku tak menatapmu. Tapi hanya dengan ekor mataku, aku dapat melihat kegugupanmu saat ceklikan dua kali terdengar, dan pintu dibukakan oleh wanita cantik berambut kecoklatan.

Merah menjalari pipiku saat kudapati tatapan ibuku terus menatap kau dan aku bergantian. "Bu—" suaraku serak, dan aku berdehem kecil untuk membersihkan suaraku. "Bu, ini teman sekolahku"

Dibilang teman, tapi pada kenyataannya kau dan aku belum pernah bebicara sebelumnya. Kita bahkan tidak pernah berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun di SMA. "Namanya Shinn Asuka." Namamu terasa asing di lidahku, yang mana merupakan hal wajar. Biar bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan namamu dengan lantang—dan bukannya bisikan pelan, seperti yang biasanya ku lakukan.

Kelereng merah-mu menatapku lembut sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya pada ibuku. "Paman ada, Tante?" Tanyamu sesopan mungkin pada ibuku.

Ibu tersenyum sebagai jawaban, dan mempersilahkan kau dan aku masuk.

Sambil menuntunmu ke ruang keluarga di mana ayahku berada saat ini, sesekali ibu melirikku dan melemparkan senyum menggoda. Aku menggerutu kecil, tak suka bagaimana ibuku lagi-lagi membuatku memerah.

Saat itu sebenarnya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kurang lebih kau inginkan waktu kau berkata ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berdebar-debar saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada ayahku. "Aku mencintai Cagalli" Kau gugup, tapi sebisa mungkin kau tetap menatap ayahku tepat pada iris emasnya, meyakinkannya bahwa kau serius. "Aku ingin menikah dengannya."

Bibirku kugigit. Wajahku kutundukkan, menyembunyikan merah sempurna yang terlihat jelas di sana.

Aku suka sekali saat kau menyebutkan namaku. Namaku sederhana, tapi saat kau mengucapkannya, terdengar begitu indah.

Mata ayahku mentap tajam padamu.

Aku bukan Juliet, dan kau bukan Romeo. Ini benar-benar cerita yang sederhana. Jadi, adegan dimana ayahku berusaha memisahkanmu denganku tak ada dalam kisah kita.

Tapi layaknya seorang ayah pada umumnya, ayahku juga tak mau membiarkanku bersanding dengan pemuda yang salah.

"Sebentar malam aku akan datang dengan kedua orang tuaku." Kau belum mimiliki pekerjaan tetap, karena itu, hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan ayahku.

Ayahku menyetujuinya. Dan malam harinya, seperti katamu, kau datang bersama kedua orang tuamu.

Aku sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaikku—baju terusan hijau muda, terlihat serasi dengan rambut pirang sebahuku—saat kalian datang.

Sedikitpun kau tak memerah saat melihatku. Dan akupun tak memerah melihatmu dengan tuxedo-mu. Bukan karena rasa cintaku padamu secara tiba-tiba menghilang atau apapun sejenisnya, tapi, bagiku, kau selalu menawan dalam balutan baju apapun.

Ibumu di sampingmu tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyum beliau.

Setelahnya, makan malam dengan percakapan-percakapan sederhana terjadi.

Ayahku memberikan sederet pertanyaan tentangmu pada ayahmu. Ingin lebih mengetahui mu, agar beliau dapat memutuskan apakah kau layak bersanding denganku atau tidak.

Kau bekerja di sebuah tempat bimbingan belajar sebagai guru matematika tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Gajinya lumayan, dan kau sudah menekuni pekerjaan itu sejak kau berada di tahun pertama sekolah menengengah atas. Kau jarang membelanjakan uangmu untuk hal yang tidak penting, jadi ayahmu cukup yakin kau punya tabungan yang lumayan.

Ayahku mengangguk. Masalah perekonomianmu sudah tidak mengganggu ayahku lagi. Walau kau belum menemukan pekerjaan tetap, tapi paling tidak kau punya pekerjaan. Tak masalah.

Seterusnya, ayahmu hanya menjelaskan bagaimana sikapmu.

Ayahku mulai menyukaimu dan keluargamu. Aku tau bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihat. Sementara ibuku sendiri mulai menganggapmu imut setelah mendengar cerita tentang kau yang benar-benar mencintaiku dari ibumu.

Saat itu, sebelum benar-benar memuai ceritanya, ibumu melirik kearahku dengan senyum manisnya sambil berkata bahwa ia seolah merasa ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melihatku, saking seringnya kau menceritakanku padanya.

Kau yang duduk di sampingku mulai gelagapan, berusaha meminta ibumu untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu, karena menurutmu hal itu memalukan. Tapi ibumu tak mendengarkanmu, dan tetap bercerita.

Kau pertama kali melihatku saat istirahat siang di taman belakang sekolah. Kau dan teman-temanmu sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil memakan bekal kalian saat aku dan teman-temanku muncul. Tak ada satupun pemuda yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kami, karena teman-temanku dengan rambut pink panjang mereka terlihat begitu mencolok. Aku tau. Meer dan Lacus memang gadis idaman. Kau pun saat itu sedang memperhatikan mereka, sebelum kemudian kau melihatku mendunduk dan memunguti sampah yang dibuang siswa sembarangan.

Sementra teman-temanmu sibuk bergumam betapa menganggumkannya Meer dan Lacus, kau justru sibuk memperhatikanku yang selalu menghentikan langkahku saat mendapatkan sampah kering di bawah kakiku dan mulai memungutnya.

'Bukankah, gadis yang pirang itu justru lebih menawan?' Batinmu. Meer dan Lacus mungkin memang terihat mencolok di matamu. Tapi mereka sama sekali bukan tipemu. Para gadis yang mengaku berisih, tapi justru tak berani untuk membuat alam lebih bersih. Mengerikan.

Sejak saat itu, kau semakin sering memperhatikanku.

Ibumu berhenti bercerita sebentar hanya untuk memberikanmu senyum mengejeknya. "_Stalker_" Ujarnya sambil terkikik. Kau menggerutu, tapi tak membantah, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Kau semakin tau banyak tentangku. Namaku Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Dan menurutmu, itu nama paling indah yang pernah kau dengar.

Cagalli. Cagalli. Kau suka sekali mengetes namaku dengan lidahmu.

Warna kesukaanku hijau. Warna yang menejukkan. Kau pikir, kau pun mulai jatuh cinta dengan warna hijau hari itu.

Tanggal Ulang tahunku 18 Mei. Dan kau menyesal tidak mengetahui hal itu segera, karena saat itu telah lewat bulan Mei.

Hari berlalu, dan kita memasuki tahun ke-dua kita.

Saat ibu-mu bercerita, aku tersenyum dan mengenang kembali hal itu.

Tahun ke dua adalah tahun ketika aku pertama kali menyadari keberadaanmu.

Setelah upacara kenaikan kelas, semua siswa berbondong-bondong menuju papan informasi untuk mencari tau di kelas mana mereka ditempatkan.

Ini tak akan menyenangkan, tapi aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya. Dan karena itu, setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Oh! Ini dia!" saat ku dengar seruan itu, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Rambut hitam berantakan, kulit putih. Itulah kau. "Kelas XI-IPA-2" kurasa itu nama kelasmu. Tapi aku tak memusingkannya, dan mulai mencari namaku. Harusnya, kau sudah beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri setelah menemukan kelasmu. Tapi kau tidak. Mungkin kau sedang membantu temanmu untuk mencari kelas mereka. Banyak siswa yang seperti itu.

Aku sibuk mencari namaku. Memperhatikan satu per satu nama dari kelas IPA yang ada. "Cagalli.. Cagalli.. Cagalli.. Cagalli Yula Hibiki.." Banyak orang kerap kali menyebutkan kata depan dari hal yang ingin mereka temukan saat mereka sedang mencari. Tapi aku tak punya kebiasaan seperti itu. Dan suara berat itu jelas bukan milikku.

"Ah.. Tidak sekelas" Hembusan nafas frustasi di sebelahku membuatku kembali menoleh. Itu suaramu, yang baru saja menggumamkan namaku.

Aku masih menatapmu saat kau akan membalikkan badanmu untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi kemudian, tatapanmu bertemu denganku. Wajahmu memerah sempurna. Kau gelagapan, dan buru-buru berlari keluar dari kerumunan. Respon yang jujur itu membuatku semakin yakin, 'Cagalli Yula Hibiki' yang baru saja kau sebutkan memang adalah aku.

Pemuda polos adalah kesan pertamaku padamu. Kesan pertama yang baik.

Hari itu, kata ibumu, kau pulang ke rumah dengan raut frustasi. Pada ibumu yang menyambutmu pulang, kau berkata "Aku membuat kesan pertama yang buruk! Cagalli pasti akan menganggapku _creepy-guy_". Ibumu hanya bisa mengelus rambutmu. Ia sedikit menganggap itu _creepy_, tapi tak mengucapkannya.

Kau belum jatuh cinta padaku saat itu. Baru sebatas mengagumi. Tapi kemudian kau kembali berpikir, 'Jadi, apa bedanya cinta dan mengagumi?' Kau sendiri tak begitu mengerti. Tapi apapun itu, kau merasa bahagia.

Di sekolah, aku semakin menyadari keberadaanmu. Kau sering duduk di taman belakang sekolah dengan teman-temanmu. Aku yang saat itu sedang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon sakura sambil memakan bekal siangku mendengar suara tawa teman-temanmu. Mereka bercerita tentang _game_, komik, anime, dan hal kekanak-kanakan yang entah bagaimana disukai pemuda. _Otaku_. Aku melirik ke tempat kau dan teman-temanmu duduk, untuk sekedar mengetahui apakah kau juga terlibat dalam percakapan bodoh itu.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak selama sesaat, saat kudapati kau menatap kearahku. Wajahmu bersemu. Kau membuang tatapanmu kearah lain, dan debaran jantungku kembali, tapi dalam tempo yang cepat. Aku baru akan mengalihkan tatapanku pada makananku lagi, saat kau kembali menatapku tapi segera membuang wajahmu. Wajahmu merah padam. Mungkin malu aku memergokimu tengah mencuri pandang ke arahku.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas saat itu. Pasti wajahku tak kalah merahnya dari milikmu.

Itu adalah saat dimana aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang—cukup kuyakini—juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku.

Namamu Shinn Asuka. Nama yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku ingin sekali mencoba mengucapkan namamu. Tapi kupikir, hal itu tak akan baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Aku akan mengucapkan namamu suatu saat nanti, saat memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku. Entahlah. Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi siapa sangka hari dimana aku memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku memang datang.

Warna favoritmu merah. Warna pemimpin. Biasanya, dalam _film rangers_, _ranger_ pemimpin adalah yang si _ranger_ merah. Aku tersenyum mengetahui ini, dan dalam hati mengaminkan pemikiranku yang muncul begitu saja dalam kepalaku saat itu; _kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagiku, dan anak-anak kita_.

Pemikiran yang terlalu dewasa untuk gadis 15 tahun. Sampai sekarang aku masi tak percaya pada pemikiran itu, tapi, sampai sekarang pula aku masih berterimakasih pada pemikiran yang kuaminkan itu. Mungkin saja sebab itulah kenapa Shinn bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Siapa tau kan?

Saat aku mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu—setelah mencari tahu pada sumber-sumber terpercaya—tanpa kusadari, hari ulang tahunku tiba.

Aku datang ke sekolah pada jam biasa, membuka loker-ku, dan terkejut menemukan kotak kecil berpita hijau di dalamnya. Saat tanganku merogoh kotak itu, kudapati kartu berwarna krem di bawahnya. Aku mengambil kartu itu, dan mulai membaca isinya dalam hati.

_Happy birthday, Cagalli._

_**Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.**_

Tak ada tanda pengirim, tapi aku bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya. Jantungku berdegup kenjang, tapi tanganku tetap bergerak untuk membuka kotak kecil itu.

Cincin. Aku mengambilnya, dan memasukkannya di jari manis tangan kananku. Dan secara mengejutkan, cincinya pas di jariku.

Menurut cerita ibumu, kau tau ukuran jariku setelah menanyakannya pada saudara kembarku, Kira. Orang tuaku dan Kira bercerai saat kami masih di taman kanak-kanak. Aku ikut bersama ayahku, dan Kira ikut dengan ibu. Tapi perceraian orang tua kami tak menjadi alasan bagi kami untuk berhenti menemui satu sama lain. Kami tetap dekat layaknya saudara kembar pada umumnya. Saat sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, dan bahkan sekolah menengah atas-pun kami memutuskan untuk masuk di sekolah yang sama.

"Itu cincin murahan." Ibumu berkata pada hari makan malam itu sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan mengejek.

Tak perlu ibumu bilangpun aku langsung tau itu memang cincin murahan. Kau belum punya cukup uang untuk membelikan yang lebih bagus. Jadi aku bisa memakluminya. Selain itu, toh cincinnya tidak buruk juga. Bentuknya sederhana, aku menyukainya. Tapi cincin itu terlihat seperti.. cincin nikah.

Pertama kali mendapatkannya, aku bingung kenapa kau memilih cincin itu. Biasanya, pemuda akan memilihkan cincin yang lebih feminim untuk perempuan, tapi kau tidak.

Tak perlu dilanda rasa penasaran terlalu lama, aku langsung mendapatkan jawabannya saat kau dan aku berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

Wajahku ku tundukkan. Terlalu gugup untuk menatapmu. Saat sepasang emasku tanpa sengaja melirik tangan kirimu, aku mendapati cincin yang sama persis dengan milikku di jari manis tangan kirimu.

Panas menjalari wajahku. _Couple ring_. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah _couple ring_. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, semakin menundukan kepalaku.

Kau—menurut ibumu—pulang kerumah dengan frustasi hari itu. Sebenarnya, hari itu kau telah memberanikan dirimu untuk berbicara denganku, tapi aku malah menghindarimu. Dan itu berlangsung selama lebih dari sebulan.

Semuanya tak terasa mudah lagi bagimu. Tapi, pada suatu hari di bulan Juli, kau kemudian menyadari cincin pemberianmu yang sebelumnya ku sematkan di jari manis tangan kananku sudah berpindah di jari manis tangan kiri.

Kau melonjak kegirangan saat itu juga, membuat beberapa siswa di koridor menatap aneh dirimu. Aku meletakkan kepalan tangan kiriku di bibir-ku, berusaha menahan tawa geliku—yang justru semakin membuatmu kegirangan karena cincin pemberianmu semakin terlihat jelas.

Suatu hari, saat aku berada di kantin dan sedang berbaris mengantri makanan, kudengar percakapan segerombolan gadis. Mereka menghembuskan nafas kecewa, dan berkata bahwa mereka melihat kau megenakkan cincin di tangan kirimu. Kau sudah punya pacar, dan itu menyebalkan bagi mereka.

Aku tak pernah tau kau ternyata cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Yang jujur saja, sedikit membutku cemburu. Tapi sejak kau mengenakan cincin itu, pamor-mu sama sekali menurun—aku senang mengetahuinya.

Kupikir aku terdengar jahat saat itu, hingga aku mengetahui dari ibumu alasan kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk memberikanku cincin, dan bukannya kalung. Padahal, menurut ibumu, akan jauh lebih mudah memberikanku kalung karena tak perlu bersusah payah mencari tau ukuran jariku. Aku setuju dengan hal ini.

Alasan kau memberikanku cincin adalah karena sejak berada di semester dua tahun pertama, entah bagaimana aku tiba-tiba menjadi terkenal di kalangan pemuda.

Aku mengernyit mendengar penuturan ibumu ini. Di semester ke dua aku memang pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Tapi aku tidak terkenal.

Kau sebenarnya ingin mengalungkan karton bertuliskan 'Milik Shinn Asuka! Jangan disentuh!' di leherku—aku sedikit merinding mendengarnya—tapi jelas itu tak mungkin kau lakukan, dan hanya bisa memberikanku cincin untuk mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk jelek yang mau mengusikku.

Kau senang sekali mengetahui bahwa tak ada lagi pemuda yang berani menyatakan cinta padaku sejak aku mengenakan cincin itu. Ternyata kau dan aku tak ada bedanya. Itu membuatku legah.

Di sekolah, teman-temanmu mulai menyadari cincin kembaran yang kita kenakan, dan mulai mengejek ku saat aku berjalan sendirian di koridor. Sejujurnya, hal itu menggangguku, dan kau yang sadar raut tak nyaman di wajahku akan segera menarik teman-temanmu ke dalam kelas. Saat sebelum kau menutup pintu kelas, kau akan selalu menatapku dan melempar senyum kecil.

Setelah itu, kita semakin sering melempar senyum saat berpapasan. Suara batuk dari teman-temamu terdengar dibuat-buat, sengaja untuk menggoda kau dan aku. Tapi teman-temanku yang berjalan di depanku tak pernah menyadarinya. Mereka memang tak begitu menaruh perhatian padamu, dan itu lebih baik menurutku.

Bulan September, tahun ke-dua, aku dilantik menjadi ketua OSIS. Bukan masalah besar. Kupikir begitu, hingga beberapa siswa mulai mancaciku, dan berkata aku tak becus menjadi ketua OSIS. Aku tak pernah dicaci sebelumnya. Tidak, bahkan oleh kedua orang tuaku sekalipun. Mengetahui aku justru dicaci oleh orang lain membuat nafasku terasa sesak.

Aku berusaha semampuku untuk bisa menjadi ketua OSIS ideal mereka. Tapi tak pernah berhasil. Dan aku mulai teringat para ketua OSIS sebelumku. Aku merasa mereka 'oke', tapi cacian tetap saja datang pada mereka, dan aku tersadar, manusia tak akan pernah puas pada orang 'di atas' mereka, sampai mereka menjadi orang 'di atas' itu sendiri.

Harusnya aku tak memikirkan cacimaki siswa-siswi padaku lagi, tapi saat aku akan mengambil beberapa berkas di ruang OSIS, tepat saat aku baru akan menggeser pintu ruang OSIS, dari dalam ruangan kudengar suara yang familiar ditelingaku berkata pada seseorang yang lain di dalam sana "Cagalli bodoh sekali. Kerjanya lelet, dan tidak pernah benar. Tidak becus. Aku tak mengerti kenapa guru-guru memilihnya menjadi ketua OSIS." Meer terdengar kesal. Dan aku juga kesal. Bukan kesal padanya, tapi kesal karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan benar adanya. Kenapa guru-guru memilihku? Aku bahkan bukan siswa terpintar di sekolah.

Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, kepalaku ku dongakkan ke atas, mentap langit biru yang indah itu. Langit biru yang mulai mengabur saat air mulai menggenang di mataku. Aku tetap mendongak, tak ingin air itu jatuh di pipiku. Tak berhasil.

Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh.

Kepalaku ku tundukkan, dan air mata jatuh semakin deras, tak terbendung lagi. Nafasku tak beraturan. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dengan mencoba berpikir tentang hal baik yang ada pada diriku, tapi aku tak dapat menemukan apapun. Itu membuatku semakin frustasi.

Mataku masih kabur, tapi aku masih dapat meihat sosokmu yang berjalan menghampiriku di bawah pohon. Dengan tenang, kau mendudukan dirimu tepat di sampingku. Aku menatapmu, satu tetes air mataku kembali jatuh. Ruby-mu menatap lembut padaku, dan kau tersenyum. Kau tak mengucapkan apapun padaku, hanya duduk diam disampingku, menemaniku hingga aku merasa jauh lebih baik.

_Aku bersyukur telah jatuh cinta padamu._

Pada hari terakhir semester dua, aku menemukan secarik kertas di dalam lokerku. Itu darimu. Dan dengan senyum mengembang, aku membaca isinya.

_Cincinnya mulai berkarat._

Memang benar.

_Aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus lagi nanti._

Awalnya kupikir yang kau maksudkan adalah kau akan memberikanku cincin yang baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Tapi pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17 itu, aku tak menemukan cincin itu di sana.

Kupikir, apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa kau tak mau mengenakan _couple ring_ denganku lagi?

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan air mataku. Kau pasti punya alasannya. Aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka. Tatapanku kemudian teralih pada kertas berwarna biru muda yang dilipat-lipat kecil di dekat sepatkuku itu. Aku membuka lipatanya, memperhatikan dengan saksama sederetan kalimat yang kau tuliskan dengan rapih.

_Selamata ulang tahun!_

_Maaf aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu tahun ini._

_Aku sedang menabung._

Setelah itu, aku jarang melihatmu di taman belakang sekolah.

Kata ibumu, tahun terakhir SMA sering kau habiskan belajar dan kerja sambilan. Nilai fisika dan kimia-mu tak begitu bagus, karena itu kau ingin memperbaikinya agar bisa masuk di universitas yang sama dengan yang kutuju. Earth University. Bukan universitas dengan sandar nilai yang tinggi sebenarnya. Tapi aku senang kau berusaha demi aku.

Masa jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS berakhir.

Kau nyaris tak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Dan upacara kelulusan tiba.

Malam sebelum kelulusan, kau berkata pada ibu dan ayah-mu bahwa kau akan melamarku. Mereka tak mempermasalahkannya, karena menurut mereka kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu.

Mendengar cerita ibu-mu, ayah dan ibuku saling pandang, dan menganggukan kepala. Mereka menyetujui lamaranmu, dan aku merasa aku adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya orang tua kita sibuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk pernikahan kita, sementara kita sibuk dengan ujian pendaftaran universitas. Pilihan pertamaku Earth, dan pilihan keduaku Zaft. Kau pun begitu.

Kita lulus. Aku melonjak senang melihat hasil pengumuman itu di initernet, tapi kau malah menangis.

Aku lulus di pilihan pertama kita, dan kau lulus di pilihan ke dua. Kita lulus di universitas yang berbeda. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Walaupun jarak universitas yang kita tuju memang tidak berdekatan, tapi saat kita menjadi mahasiswa, status kita sudah sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada siapapun! Tidak boleh!" Air matamu masih jatuh membasahi pipimu, tapi mata ruby-mu terlihat berkilat.

Menganggukkan kepalaku, aku tersenyum meyakinkanmu, "**Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.**"

Kita menikah seminggu setelah itu.

XXX

Hari ini kuliah partama kita di mulai. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mandi, mengenakan baju bebas rapih, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan bekalmu. Tepat setelah semuanya siap, kau keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapih-mu.

"Slamat pagi, Shinn" Sapaku. Kau melangkah mendekatiku, mengecup keningku cukup lama. "Pagi.." Balasmu setelah melepaskan kecupanmu.

Kita menyantap sarapan pagi dalam diam. Sesekali kau melirikku. Aku tau ada yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi kau tak mengatakannya. _Table manner_. Tidak baik berbicara saat makan.

Selesai makan, aku mencuci piring dan gelas, sementara kau menungguku di depan rumah. Cepat-cepat aku mengeringkan tanganku pada celemek yang kukenakkan, melepas celemek itu, dan meletakkannya di atas lemari piring, kemudian menyusulmu di depan rumah.

Pintu rumah kukunci, kemudian setengah berlari, aku menyusulmu. Tangan kananku ku julurkan untuk meraih tangan kirimu. Senyumku terukir saat kelerengku menangkap cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manismu. Aku juga punya yang sama persis. Ya, itulah _couple ring_ yang pernah kau janjikan padaku.

Kau tersenyum, dan menggenggam tanganku. Kita berjalan beriringan, seperti saat kelulusan SMA. Perasaan yang menyenangkan saat bersama denganmu inipun tidak berubah sedikitpun. Di halte bus, sambil menunggu kedatangan bus, kau berkata padaku. "Terus kenakan cincin yang aku berikan padamu. Cincin itu akan menjagamu dari nyamuk-nyamuk jelek yang mencoba menganggumu." Aku tertawa mendengar perkataanmu ini.

Bus yang akan kutumpangi tiba. Aku melepas gengaman tangamu. Tapi sebelum menaiki bus itu, aku tersenyum dan berkata padamu. "Tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan!" Tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan, baik cincin itu, maupun kau.

Aku selalu menganggumi betapa cerita kita yang sederhana ini tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Pada kenyataannya, justru selalu membuatku merasa hangat.

**THE END**


End file.
